herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Chromatic Arrangement
Red Mario SSBU.png|Mario (Mario franchise) Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpsons (The Simpsons) Render Dragon Ball Goku.png|Goku (Dragon Ball franchise) Phineas hey.png|Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Ken-ssfiv.jpg|Ken (Street Fighter series) Mm-character.jpg|Red (M&M) Pokemon Trainer (Red) SSBU.png|Red (Pokemon) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Zero (Mega Man X).png|Zero (Mega Man X series) Spike ape escape.png|Spike (Ape Escape series) Ryuuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Motai (Kill la Kill) Chara knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Monkey D. Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Iron man in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite.png|Iron Man (Marvel Universe) Protoman10.png|Porto Man (Mega Man classic series) Peter Parker (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 2 2 Cover 0001.png|Spider-Man (Marvel Universe) Boom-allrangers-red.jpeg|Red Rangers (Power Rangers) Liu Kang mk11.png|Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat series) S-l1600kan.jpg|Shotaro Kaneda (Akira) MML2RollCaskett.jpg|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Optimusprime.png|Optimus Prime (Transformers G1) Yukimura-sw4art.jpg|Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Warriors series) Yukimura Sanada.png|Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA series) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-1.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Zero - Standing.jpg|Zero (Mega Man Zero series) Zhou Yu Artwork (DW9).png|Zhou Yu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) KaiCGI2018.png|Kai (LEGO Ninjago) 3905814-robins.jpg|Robin (DC Universe) Team Sonic Racing Amy no car.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Pastel (Twin Bee).jpeg|Pastel (TwinBee) 33F6B071-229C-432A-A934-E06259B69BBC.png|Asuka Langley Sohryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Natsumi Hinata.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Blue Klonoa.png|Klonoa (character) DipperthePines-0.png|Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Mega Man 11.png|Mega Man (character) Sonic SSBU.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (character) Ash XY.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Finn with bionic arm.png|Finn Mertens (Adventure Time) MEGAMANXUSA.png|Mega Man X (character) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Boom-allrangers-blue.jpeg|Blue Rangers (Power Rangers) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) MegamanVolnuttMML.jpg|Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends series) Captain America in Marvel vs Capcom Infinite.png|Captain America (Marvel Universe) 5766160-superman.jpg|Superman (DC Universe) Sub-Zero MK11.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat series) Vegeta dbs v 2 by antoniossss-da0gjc2.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball franchise) Light_-_01.png|Light (TwinBee series) 250px-Mordecai Character Original.png|Mordecai (Regular Show) Osmosis_Jones.png|Osmosis Jones (character) Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (character) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Jak evolution.png|Jak (Jak and Dexter series) JayCGI2018.png|Jay (LEGO Ninjago) StanMarsh-0.png|Stan Marsh (South Park) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Fionna.png|Fionna (Adventure Time) Jillvalentine-projectxzone.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) Green Ben 10 (Reboot).png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Luigi SSBU.png|Luigi (Mario franchise) 7438127B-F7C1-49D9-8C90-C73AC741E8E5.jpeg|Green Rangers (Power Rangers) LloydCGI2018.png|Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) 37BEBC32-9153-4335-BF92-594B922A6ECC.jpeg|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) 1000px-Green Lantern Corps 005.jpg|Green Lantern Corps (DC Universe) Open-uri20150608-27674-1jdbpa8 be64ca1b.png|Hulk (Marvel Universe) Jade bge.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) Zhao Yun Dynasty Warriors 9.png|Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors series) Lee101.png|Rock Lee (Naruto franchise) Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) Yoda.png|Yoda (Star Wars franchise) Shrek1.png|Shrek (character) Render 53 Nico Z.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball franchise) Zoro Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece franchise) Kyle-broflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski (South Park) Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Disney) Vlcsnap-2017-11-04-19h21m50s849.jpg|Keroppi (Keroppi and Friends) 250px-Keroro.png|Keroro (Sgt. Frog) Teentitans beastboy.png|Beast Boy (DC Universe) T.K. 01.png|T.K. Takaishi (Digimon Adventure 01) Numbuh 3 transparent.png|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Yellow SpongeBob SquarePants Render.png|SpongeBob SquarePants (character) Pac-Man SSB4.png|Pac-Man (character) Scorpion MK11.png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat series) TailsTSR.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Despicable-me-minions.jpg|Minions (Despicable Me franchise) Naruto Uzumaki (Part II).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto franchise) Pikachu Render.png|Pikachu (Pokemon franchise) 9ACDEDD7-4B33-4150-B9BE-E9EA6D68FE8D.jpeg|Yellow Rangers (Power Rangers) Tweety.png|Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes franchise) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) 275px-BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee (Transformers G1) Jakesalad.png|Jake (Adventure Time) Daxter.png|Daxter (Jak and Daxter series) 2010-05-27 14;08.png|Kururu (Sgt. Frog) The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud (The Loud House) 8FBDE0E1-A758-42B1-B3A2-A505722865F9.png|Arthur Read (Arthur) Yellow hello.jpg|Yellow (M&M) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Misty 4.png|Misty (Pokemon) Category:Blog posts